


Who Needs You

by thisdorkyficthing



Series: The Bad Things-verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human!Loki, M/M, Vampire!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, seriously, when did that happen during our casual fucking? Was I asleep?"</p><p>Thor sighed again. "I'll explain later."</p><p>"Fuck later, tell me now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs You

"Oh  _Thor!_  Fuck!"

Loki slammed his body down into Thor's lap, grinding his hips down and moaning before lifting himself up again. Thor was silent, his mouth hanging open and fangs out as he stared at Loki's neck with want. There was a loud knocking on Loki's bedroom door that made them both jolt, both of them freezing in place.

" _Keep it fucking down. Some of us spent the past twenty-four hours reattaching shit to people and taking weird shit out of their asses._ " There was a quiet shuffle and the slamming of a door as Tony made his way back to his room. Loki dropped his head onto Thor's shoulder with a sigh.

"Next time, we're going to my place."

Loki agreed with a short nod before he started grinding his hips. He sat back up, biting down on his lip to stifle a moan and began bouncing up and down again.

-

"I don't want you to touch me! You just keep your dirty fangbanger hands hands off me!" The woman yanked her blanket high on her body, waving a crinkly hand at Loki.

"Mrs. Wickham," Loki sighed, this day had gone on for far too long and he didn't need this cranky old bitch giving him problems. "Please just let me give your fucking bath."

"No!" She squawked, grabbing a plastic cup of water off the table and chucking it at Loki's head, hitting him in the middle of his forehead.

Loki clenched his hands into fists at his sides, breathing hard through his nose, trying to stay calm. Mrs. Wickham crossed her arms over her chest, looking overly satisfied with herself.

Loki ground his teeth and stalked over to the bed, Mrs. Wickham's eyes went wide, shrinking away from him as he moved closer. He loomed over her, grabbing on to the railings on the either side of the bed and staring down at her venomously.

"Listen, you old bint, I'm about to tell you something no one else is going to tell you: You have lived for way too fucking long." Her eyes went wide as Loki continued. "You have. Even your damn kids don't want to take care of you anymore. So, I'm stuck being the one to wash your liver spots and you should be fucking grateful for it, you raisin wannabe bitch."

She looked like she was near tears for a moment, almost making Loki feel bad for his outburst before her teary eyes turned hard, her bony hand reaching up to press the nurse call button. 

"Get your dirty vamp loving hands away from me!"

Loki pushed away with a growl, walking out of the room just as a nurse came in. Loki ran his hands over his face, wiping away the water and stomping down the hall until he was in the breakroom. He flopped into a chair and put his face in his hands.

" _Loki_."

"Oh fuck off, Steve."

"How about you take over snack and meal duties for a few days?"

"Wonderful."

Steve laughed softly and there was the soft shuffling of papers and the scratching of a pen.

It stopped abruptly and Steve yelped, his chair screeching as he pushed it across the floor.

Loki looked up, giving Steve a confused look until he noticed the hands planted at either side of him on the table, the thick arms caging him. He looked up to find Thor smirking down at him.

"I'm gonna have to put a bell on you."

Thor huffed, the corner of his mouth quirking up higher. "You were distressed."

"Well, I do work in a hospital. It's part of the job description. And I was actually more angry than distressed."

Thor shrugged. "Same difference."

" _Um..."_

Loki finally looked back at Steve, now stuffed into the farthest corner of the room, looking terrified. "Steve, this is Thor. Thor, this is Steve."

Thor smiled and nodded, standing up and waving at Steve.

Steve waved back, looking over at Loki for more of an explanation.

"He's... yeah," Loki tapped at the fading bite mark on his neck and Steve nodded, finally relaxing and moving out of the corner. He held his hand out and he and Thor shook hands quickly.

"Well, now I guess I can cross meeting a vampire off my bucket list."

Thor chuckled and moved back to Loki, standing behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I was also wondering if you'd like to," he glanced up at Steve, who was still in the room, watching them, " _you know..._ "

Loki bent his head back, grinning up at Thor and patting his hand. "I'd love to ' _you know_ ' tonight. I get off work in about an hour-"

Steve waved a hand at them. "Ah, go on, nothing is happening here anyways."

Loki smiled at him. "Thank you, you beautiful bastard. I owe you one."

Steve snickered and brushing them off as he pushed his chair back and sorted his paperwork. Loki got up, dragging Thor away by his shirt. He pulled him to the nearest elevator, pressing the down button.

"I have to go see Tony first, I still haven't made peace with him for last night."

Thor laughed, "alright." 

He wrapped an arm around Loki, grabbing his hip as the doors slid open and they stepped into the empty elevator. As soon as Loki pressed the button for Tony's floor Thor had him against the wall, their lips pressed together and his tongue delving into Loki's mouth. Loki sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and his fingers tangling into his hair.

They were cut off by the ring of Thor's phone and he pulled back with an annoyed sigh, pulling it out of his pocket and answered. He leaned against the wall with one arm, caging Loki once again. "Yeah?"

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, watching Thor's face as he listened to the soft voice on the other end. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He looked at Loki. "Yeah, I'm still going. I'll see you there. Bye."

He ended the call and slipped the phone back in his pocket just as the elevator stopped on Tony's floor. 

"I forgot I had something to do tonight," Thor said as they stepped out, following Loki's direction. "A sort of community meeting."

"For vampires?"

"Yeah." Thor reached up and scratched his head. "You can come along, if you want. There will be some humans there too."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Oh." He looked at Thor sideways as he asked, "do you want me to come along?"

Thor shrugged, looking forward and smiling softly. "Sure."

He'd be lying if he wasn't a bit curious to see what a community meeting for vampires was like. "Okay. Can we swing by my place so I can change first?"

"Of course." Thor smiled, his arm going around Loki's waist again.

They found Tony washing his hands, his coat discarded on a nearby chair and with dark bags under his eyes.

Loki knocked on the wall. "You still hate me?"

"Violently," Tony croaked, shaking the water off his hands and drying them with a few paper towels.

Loki gave him a pained look. "I'm sorry. We'll keep it to his place when you're home."

Tony scowled at him. "You fucking better." He raised his eyebrows when he saw Thor. "Hey there."

Thor nodded to him. "Hello... and sorry."

A nurse walked in and saw Thor, her eyes going wide before she quickly turned and walked out without a word.

Tony sighed, rubbing his tired face. "Fine, whatever. Is that all you came here for?"

"Basically. I'll be out with Thor tonight, so you don't have to worry about any interrupted sleep tonight."

"Awesome. What are you guys doing, besides the obvious."

"Oh, Thor has some community thing we're going to first-"

Tony seemed to brighten at that. "A vampire thing?"

Loki nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Can I go?"

Loki looked back at Thor. He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Just let me clock out and I'll be right back." He ran out the door, instantly going from tired, crabby doctor to a ten year old high on Mountain Dew and Pixie Stix. Loki and Thor walked out, heading towards an exit to wait.

"You might of made a terrible decision letting him come along."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Loki gave him an incredulous look. "I think you underestimate how annoying he can be."

Tony hopped between them, grabbing their shoulders and jumping up and down. "I'm ready! Let's go!"

"I need to go home and change first. I smell like old people."

Tony pushed in front of them, heading out the door with his car keys in his hand. "Fine, fine, let's just go."

Loki looked at Thor again, eyebrow raised.

"We'll keep an eye on him."

-

Loki was surprised to find how many humans where here, they were still outnumbered, but he felt a bit less like he might be sacrificed as a snack. They were greeted a neatly put together woman with pale skin and long, gingery hair. Tony managed to perk up even more.

"Thor! I'm so glad you could make it. And you brought friends! Wonderful."

Thor smiled, gesturing over at them as he spoke. "This is Loki and-"

Tony shoved forward, his hand out to the woman. " _Dr. Stark_. Dr. Tony Stark. But you can just call me Tony."

The woman smiled, laughing uncomfortably as she took his hand. "Virginia Potts. I go by Pepper though."

"Pepper?" Tony made a hissing noise through his teeth. " _Spicy_. I like it."

Loki and Thor looked at each other and sighed. Tony was sweeping a slightly bewildered Pepper farther into the room, talking a mile a minute about all his accomplishments.

"Well," Thor said, "she probably won't kill him."

" _Probably?_ "

"You want something to drink?"

"Sure," Loki sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'll be right back." 

Loki watched Thor disappear into a small crowd that had gather at the side of the room. Loki walked over to the fold out chairs that had been set out in neat rows, taking one in the very back, on the edge of the aisle. He looked around and noticed one of the vampires a few rows away staring at him, a woman with black hair and sharp eyes that looked at him more like she was sizing him up rather than wanting to drain him. Either way, it still made him nervous and he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

He looked over to where Thor had went and caught sight of him instantly, not that that was difficult, he stuck out a bit, he was talking to a few other vampires, his face serious as he nodded along and listened. He took a deep breath and looked for Tony next, finding him in the front of the room, still with Pepper, who seemed to have become more receptive to his flirting. He tried not to roll his eyes.

"Hey there." Loki nearly jumped out of his skin at the soft voice in his ear. A woman had sat next to him, her lanky body leaning into him. She pushed her long blonde hair off her shoulder and smiled. "You here all by yourself?"

Loki's eyes darted to where Thor was before, finding him gone. Dammit. "No, actually, I'm here with someone."

The woman pouted slightly, but it quickly turned back into a grin. He finger started to trace his collarbone and Loki had to hold back an annoyed sigh. Why the touching. "Don't they know they shouldn't leave such a cutie sitting around all by their lonesome?"

"Apparently not. But he'll be back in a moment, I'm sure."

And, as if on cue, he felt a familiar hand lay heavily on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Thor smiling tensely at the other vampire, challenging her.

"Don't look so mad, I was only talking to him," she said with a roll of her eyes, spreading her hand over Loki's shoulder. Loki suddenly felt what it might be like to be an injured gazelle stuck between two hungry lions.

"He's mine," was all Thor said, his voice a such a low rumble that Loki was surprised he had even heard him say anything. Then the words sunk in and his head whipped up to glare at Thor.

" _Excuse me?_ "

The other vampire laughed, finally lifting her hand away and standing, she smiled down at Loki as she walked around them. "It doesn't look like  _he_  knows that."

Thor continued to glower at the other vampire as she sauntered away, draping herself onto another person in the back of the room.

"Come on," Thor grumbled, handing Loki his cup and walking towards the vampire that had been staring him down before. Loki stomped behind him, trying to keep his voice down as Pepper stepped to the front of the room.

"Wait a minute, when did I become yours?" 

Thor sighed, guiding Loki to sit between him and the other vampire.

"Loki, this is Sif." 

Loki and Sif quickly looked each other over, saying nothing before Loki turned back to Thor. "No, seriously, when did that happen during our casual fucking? Was I asleep?"

Thor sighed again. "I'll explain later."

" _Fuck_  later, tell me now."

Sif laughed softly beside them.

Thor groaned, rubbing his hands on his face. He turned and leaned in closer to Loki to speak, keeping his voice low, "I just said that so she would back off, alright? If they know you're mine, other vampires will back off."

Loki took a deep breath and relaxed back into his seat, looking forward and watching someone in the crowd stand to speak. "So, you were just saying that. Good."

There was a brief pause. "Well..."

Loki turned his head to Thor again. " _Well?_ "

Pepper called Thor's name, eliciting a round of applause.

"We'll talk about it later," he said as he stood, plastering a big grin on his face and moving to the front of the room while Loki fumed silently.

-

He stepped in front of Thor, blocking his way and staring him down as best he could. Thor huffed, stopping and crossing his arms. 

"You're really making this a bigger deal than it is."

"You could've at least  _told_  me I was going to be your property!"

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not my property.  _Fuck_."

"That's what it fucking sounds like to me." Loki's eyes widened when another thought came to him. He narrowed his eyes and jabbed his finger in Thor's face as he said, "is that why you always want to bite my neck now? So you have some sort of mark on me?"

" _No-_  Jesus Christ Loki, it is not that big of a fucking deal." Thor's voice rose, loud enough to attract the attention of the thinning crowd and keep them there.

"I'm just saying, you could have told me before, or taken me out on a fucking date or something! I don't fucking know." Loki huffed.

Thor opened his arms and raised his eyebrows. "Will that make you fucking feel better? If take you on a fucking date?"

"Maybe," Loki barked.

Thor clenched his jaw, speaking through gritted teeth, "Fine. How about I pick you up on friday at ten?"

"You could try to fucking sound little happy about it," Loki snapped, crossing his arms and tapping his foot on the ground.

Thor seethed. "I'm fucking  _ecstatic_."

Loki blinked, seeming to suddenly realize what just happened.

"Okay," he said meekly before turning around and walking away. He heard Thor sigh, and then his heavy footsteps plodding behind him.

Tony smiled up at Pepper. "They are just so  _cute_  together aren't they?"


End file.
